


Forgotten Past, Forgotten Family

by twilightfanjm



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightfanjm/pseuds/twilightfanjm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nessie was adopted at the age of 5 with no memory of her past. 11 years later she feels depressed and lonely. Then she meets ths Cullens. Who are these strangers and why do they have such a strong interest in her? Will she ever remember them? Will they be able to help her get past all of her problems?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Past, Forgotten Family

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the millions of ideas that constantly run through my head and won't let me live in peace until I start writing.

Chapter 1: My Life Sucks

Nessie's POV

My alarm clock blared into my ears. "Oh shut up!" I shouted to no one in particular as I banged on the snooze button. I probably sounded like a crazy person to everyone else in this house. No actually they probably didn't. I was pretty much invisible to my whole family. I felt like crying because it didn't always used to be that way.

11 years ago I was adopted. I was about five years old at the time. The weird part is that I have no memory at all of my family before that. All I remember was waking up in this hospital like room and everything else after that is a blur. I couldn't remember a thing about me and that really scared me, they all refused to tell me what was going on as well. The only thing that I could remember was my first name. After that, there was nothing, it was as if I didn't have a life before waking up in that hospital. The other weird part is that this hospital was in a run down, dirty building, that I was sure no sane person would ever go to for medical treatment. I didn't know, I was only five, maybe I'm just imaging things that aren't real.

After that my parents adopted five more kids. I had five brothers Adam, Aidan, Ron, Cody, and Zack. I was the only girl, which made me even more invisible to the rest of my family. All of the attention was devoted to my brothers and all of their activities. My parents don't even come to my basketball games but every time one of my brothers has a football game or whatever my parents will drop whatever they're doing to attend. It hurt, and I mean it really hurt.

I got out of bed and got dressed as fast as I could. Once I was finished getting ready I went downstairs to where the rest of my family was. They were all finishing up breakfast by the time that I came down. Of course, they didn't even bother to wait for me. They didn't even notice that I was there. They just all got up and left without so much as a hello to me. Of course I should be used to it by now, but I wasn't. I held out hope that things would go back to the way they once were. There was a time that I was noticed, where I was loved. I missed the time when my parents actually enjoyed spending time with me. I missed the times where my brothers were actually interested in what I was doing. I missed when we used to do things as a family. My parents were always to busy working at the hospital to do anything with us, but at least with my brothers they made an effort, but not with me, their invisible daughter. I shook those thoughts loose from my head, I didn't want to think about just how much my life sucked anymore.

I quickly grabbed something to eat and began my walk to school. At least it was Friday. Fridays meant that freedom was right around the corner.

As I walked through the parking lot I saw the new kids getting out of their fancy looking cars; obviously they were Dr. Cullen's kids. Everyone had been talking about them for a while. Even my parents couldn't stop talking about Dr. Cullen because it wasn't often they got new doctors at the hospital they worked at. His wife, Esme Cullen, was going to be my English teacher.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the kids staring at me. It was weird, it was like they knew me. I don't know because I have never met them before in my life. Whatever, I just shrugged it off.

The rest of the morning went by rather quickly. Then came fourth period English class. I walked and I immediately saw two of the new kids at the back of the class. I stopped and stared at them. The boy was pale, had bronze hair, and gold eyes. The woman that he was with had brown hair, pale skin, and gold eyes. She was easily the most beautiful woman that I had ever seen. They stared at me intensely. It was a little unnerving.

I could still feel their eyes boring into the back of my head as I took my seat at the back of the class pretty close to where they were our new teacher came in. She was every bit as beautiful as her children were. What is it with the pale skin and gold eyes? She to stared at me as if she knew me from somewhere. This was beginning to scare me a little.

My friend Michelle came in and nearly tripped on her way to my seat. She had something to say. She looked super excited about something. I wondered what it could be.

Mrs. Cullen started taking role and she paused when she got to my name.

"Renesmee?" she said. Immediately her two children, whom I learned were called Edward and Bella, stared at me with their full intensity again.

"That's me" I said as I raised my hand even though I had a feeling that she knew it was me. "but please call me Nessie. I prefer that nickname"

"Sure dear" she said with a smile on her face. It reminded me of a mother's affection to her children.

The class kind of dragged by until we were finally able to talk freely amongst ourselves.

"Nessie" Michelle said.

"Yes?" I said.

"Well Michael is having a party tonight and he wants to know if you want to come?" she whispered. Michael is her brother and they were known for throwing the best parties in the school. Not that anybody's parents knew that. Not that mine would care anyway.

"Of course I do. Since when have I ever said no?" I said. I always go to his parties, it was the way that I fought the loneliness I felt at home.

"True" she said. "Well just bring the beer, tequilia, rum, whiskey, vodka, and just about any other kind of booze you could think of" she said. I was always one of the people in charge of bringing the alcohol to the parties. I had a fake ID that could pass even the most intense scrutiny. Drinking always helped me fill the loneliness that I felt at home. It erased the pain.

Suddenly I felt the three pairs of eyes staring at me. I looked and saw Edward, Bella, and Esme staring at me with horiified expressions on their faces. That was weird. They stared at me like they knew what we were talking about. But that's not possible, we were whispering so low that we could barely hear ourselves. Also they were all far away from us. That was just way to weird.

"So what time are you coming over?" she asked.

"6:30 " I answered. "I'll need time to get ready and go pick everything up" I said

"See you then" she said.


End file.
